


Just A Taste

by Dawne-Sharlotte (bmsaangel16)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmsaangel16/pseuds/Dawne-Sharlotte
Summary: Prompto finds his new favorite snack





	Just A Taste

“Morning.” Called the Sunshine Boy as he came through the door. 

You mumbled something that you hoped you hoped sounded like “morning Prompto”. The term Sunshine Boy was only referenced in your head. You couldn’t help it. He was always so bright, energetic, and cheerful. His blonde hair and freckles were too adorable. As far as you were concerned, he was practically angelic and was too good for this world, let alone a coffee shop at four in the morning.

“Did you not sleep well?” His nose was almost touching yours. The guy had little concept of personal space. Not that you minded. It’s just that you shouldn’t look directly into the sun.

You poked him in the chest to get him to take a step back. “I slept fine. I’m not a morning person like some people.”

His smile blinded you for a second.

The two of you ran through the opening checklist. You had extra time and decided you needed an espresso shot before they day got started.

“So…. what are you doing after your shift?”

You glanced over your shoulder. “I’ll be busy trying to scrub the smell of coffee from my pores.” You turned your gaze back to what you were doing. 

He was behind you before you realized it, hot breath fanned across the back of your neck and hand rested lightly on your hips. “I’ve been told coffee enhances the flavor of chocolate.” He licked the spot under your ear. “Delicious.” 

You couldn’t move because your legs felt like noodles and the possibility of falling over is very real. Damn it. It’s the angelic ones you should watch out for. Your hands were shaking so hard, you spilled your shot. You were going to need something with a high alcohol content after work.

You had a hard time concentrating on work, mostly because Prompto kept putting his hands on you. 

Fingers graced the small of your back, palms ghosted up your arms. At one point, he even pinched your ass. 

Your nerves were completely on edge. You messed up several drink orders, dropped a plate, and under charged a customer. 

Prompto was there to assist you, although his proximity hindered more than it helped.

After your shift, you practically ran to the supply room, hoping to regain some of your dignity and composure. You leaned your forehead against the wall trying to cool your skin. 

That’s when you heard the door open, close, and the click of the lock. Your breathing quickened and you were beginning to feel lightheaded.

“Are you alright?”

You mustered your anger and frustration from the day and turned around. “What’s your game, Prom? What are you trying to do?”

“No game.” He was in your space again. “Now that I’ve had a taste, I’d like to have a little more.” He placed his hands on either side of you, against the wall. His leg resting between yours. You could feel his arousal against your thigh. He buried his nose in your neck, breathing in your scent. “I love the smell of chocolate” He pressed his lips to the spot. They were slightly chapped, but they felt so good.

His hands slid down the wall to the waistline of your pants. “Hold on.”

You didn’t question it. You braced one hand against the wall and the other on the shelf next to you.

He pulled your pants and underwear down your legs, leaving featherlight kisses in his wake. 

You stepped out of them and he placed one of your legs on his shoulder.

He spread your folds and rubbed your clit with his thumb. “You’re so wet.” He added his tongue to the mix. You began to whimper and buck your hips. “Gods, you taste so good. I could do this all day.” He worked two fingers inside you, stretching you, driving you crazy. His teeth grazed your bundle of nerves and you bit down on your lip to keep from crying out. You were still at work after all.

Your orgasm was so close. Your whole body trembled.

His mouth and fingers left you and you moaned for the loss of them. 

You heard his belt hit the floor. He moved your leg from his shoulder to his waist as he stood. 

Your wrapped your other leg around him as he sank into you. He was bigger than you expected, but the burn was exquisite. He kissed you while he continued to drive into you. He swallowed your moans. “Your pussy is already squeezing me.” He groaned out. 

“Prom, please…”

“Please what? Tell me what you want.”

“Melt me.”

He smiled. “You got it.” He changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting that sweet spot. The heat was tightly coiled in your belly. 

You alternated between the words ‘yes’ and ‘Prompto’ like a prayer.

A particularly hard push sent your orgasm rushing through, Prompto not too far behind.

He held you up and helped you get dressed. He led you to the door, kissing you one last time. “I think I’ll need more time to savor you.”


End file.
